Team Emperor on Akina
'Team Emperor on Akina '(ランエボ軍団、秋名出撃!) is the second Act of Initial D: Second Stage. This episode features the second half of the battle between Takeshi Nakazato and Seiji Iwaki. It also features the beginning of the battle between Takumi Fujiwara and Seiji Iwaki. Synopsis Upgrades for the Takumi’s Eight-Six are considered to increase its power. Elsewhere, Team Emperor continues to sweep across Gunma, defeating everyone else with ease. Takumi and his Eight-Six is next on their list. Plot The race between Nakazato and Seiji continues and Nakazato vows not to lose to them Emperors. Seiji makes his move using Simulation 3 (where the chaser tailgates the leader and overtakes close to the goal) and overtakes Nakazato with minimal effort. Back at the Takahashi household, Keisuke heard of the race taking part in Myogi and wonders who will actually win. He hopes for Nakazato to win for a change and is in disgust with Seiji's method of taking team stickers each time he wins. Ryosuke states Takeshi's power lies in his boldness and offensive strategies which makes Keisuke dislike him. If he's on his game face he can be very fast but when he loses cool he gets under pressure and hopes he can recover from his defeat by Keisuke. If not, he will have a rough struggle in his battle. Takeshi attempts to make a move only to damage his right bumper knocking him out of the race in rage. Takeshi then hands his team sticker to Seiji and placed it on his spoiler. Seiji boasts on that they will conquer all of Gunma only for Shingo to hopelessly say it won't be easy for them. Seiji tells them to say all they want but if they see them around their turf they will move out of their way. In the morning at the gas station the gang were shocked of Nakazato's defeat. Itsuki felt remorseful for Takeshi. They will have to be prepared for Team Emperor's challenge. Knowing they will challenge Takumi he tells him its ok for him to not accept but his undefeatable record would be a good source of pride. However Takumi decides to race them much to Itsuki's delight but Kenji and Iketani are still doubtful of him winning. Yuichi suggests Bunta to make changes to the Eight-Six but much to his surprise he already found a suitable engine for the car knowing the engine is already passing it's time. Yuichi believes he is joking around with him so Bunta drives him to the garage to show he's telling the truth. Masashi then shows Yuuichi the engine in which Bunta found. However he won't allow the engine to be installed right away unless Takumi accomplishes something. He is reluctant to tell them both on what Takumi has to do. Both promised neither will tell Takumi. He tells them he has to lose in order to know through failure to know there is much more than just winning and he has to be the one responsible to wreck the engine. Then he can install it to change Takumi's outlook as a driver. Back at a parking lot, Seiji wishes racing more worthy opponents. Sudo decides the following night Team Emperor will strike at Akina. Seiji is reluctant to race the Eight-Six but Kyoichi offers he would be willing to race him instead if he doesn't want to. Kyoichi reminds that Ryosuke is their main target and must defeat Akina's Eight-Six first. Seiji then reconsiders his choice and takes up on the challenge. Later in the morning, Takumi finds a letter in his locker by a anonymous sender informing him of Natsuki's secret dating with the Mercedes Benz driver much to his shock. Takumi hides the note from Itsuki and the two walk home together. Itsuki suggests Takumi to read about capabilities of the Lan Evo IV to come up with a strategy in the upcoming race but Takumi declines. Itsuki implores Takumi for upgrading his car with modifications but he has no thoughts about it yet. Iketani drives to Takumi's house to tell him that the Emperors are coming to Akina that night to challenge him. Kyoichi accepts any stipulations of this race. If they win, Iketani will have his sticker peeled off his car and decides they will run the race a downhill battle. Iketani accepts racing Kyoichi if Takumi were to lose and Kenji too volunteers. Takumi arrives to race Seiji. Kyoichi orders Seiji to run the race with Simulation 3 in which he finds a waste of time. Kyoichi senses energy on Takumi and is eager to see how he was able to beat Ryosuke. Sudo refuse to let the race a time trial but a normal race where the underpowered car leads first while the chaser follows to study their opponents. Seiji remembers Takumi back in the lake and never would have expected him to be the driver of Akina's Eight-Six and thought Simulation 3 on an out of date Eight-Six is wasted talent. The race begins and Takumi leads and Seiji follows. Stats Airdates * Fuji TV: October 21, 1999 Characters (in order of appearance) #Takeshi Nakazato #Seiji Iwaki #Shingo Shoji #Kyoichi Sudo #Keisuke Takahashi #Ryosuke Takahashi #Kenji #Itsuki Takeuchi #Koichiro Iketani #Takumi Fujiwara #Yuichi Tachibana #Bunta Fujiwara #Masashi Suzuki #Natsuki Mogi (Imagined) Cars #Nissan Skyline GT-R V-Spec II (BNR32) #Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution IV RS (CN9A) #Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution III GSR (CE9A) #Toyota Sprinter Trueno GT-APEX (AE86) #Nissan Silvia K's (S13) Music #Blazin' Beat - M.o.v.e #100 - Dave Rodgers #キミがいる (Kimi Ga Iru) - Galla Quotes Notes & Trivia Site Navigation 28 Category:Initial D: Second Stage 02